elpisfandomcom-20200213-history
Elpis Wikia
Welcome to the Elpis Wiki Welcome to the Elpis wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about Elpis that any NexiKnight can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! - Find out more about the NexiKnight certification here. Elpis (Series) The Elpis series are a series of books that take place in the fictional world of Omen, set in Elpis (Novel) and Haders (Novel) by Australian author Aaron McGowan. It also Includes the Elpis (Manga Comics), Gangs of Omen (Series), The First Nexi Knight (Novella) and Fantasy Foot Soldiers (Manga Comic) as canon to the series. Story and Characters Elpis is an epic tale of magic and revenge, a story of an adventure with magic filled with emotion, even though it's a tragedy of sorts, with a story line that goes beyond just Terico's mission as ANYTHING can happen...and usually does. An immerse fantasy world. expansive beautiful cities, lush green farm lands, and terrifying and elaborate battles. A place where magic is real and any manner of creature both familiar and unfamiliar exist. Human, Vampire, Elf, Eigni, Doskech and Flean all come into the story of Love, hate, bitterness, revenge, blood, and laughter. With a magic system much like the card game Magic the Gathering characters in the book use Nexi or magical stones of various colors to fuel various types of magic. List of characters in Elpis and Haders. * Terico * Mother * Father * Turan * Lanek * Suran * Areo * Borely * Augurc Shire * Delkol Shire * Jujor * Febraz * Analicia * Nivakil * Jenba * Hidif * Krug * Quo * Kitoh * Ganto * Rilv * Lynx * Trilir * Shirm * Kechi * Mareba Shire * Viecint * Nullen * Yeaf * Fenley * Subject EV * Subject VI * Subject MI * Rengel List of characters in Gangs Of Omen * Vann * Malin * Oaklyn * Graysen * Bedu * Blaxton * Clifton * Brayton * Sadron * Odo * Aldyth * Howard * Editha * Arthur * Bartram * Arledge * Alfreda * Kimball * Shelly * Duarte * Wilson * Stewart * Leigh * Kendall * Vehiron * Old Stormy List of characters in Fantasy Foot Soldiers FFS takes place a few months after the events in Haders, around the year 737BT and follows the characters and story of four military hopefuls, in the province of Do'za. * Mortis * Stave * Fire * Demi * Alto Barin * Ness * Aeon Shire * Thios * Tyro Timeline All events so far have taken place in a time known as "The Black Time Of the Magicians" or simply Black-time (BT) * The First Nexi Knight 23BT * Elpis ------------------------- 732BT * Gangs of Omen 1 -------- 733BT * Gangs of Omen 2 -------- 735BT * Gangs of Omen 3 -------- 736BT * Haders ---------------------- 737BT * Fantasy Foot Soldiers -- 737BT Main Races of Omen * Human * Vampire * Elf * Eigni * Doskech * Flean Review Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Aaron McGowan (Author)